


Sweeter the memories, crackier the stuff.

by lilacmel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Crack, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, No Sexual Content, Overall, Platonic or not, both artworks, but its minor at best, depends on view and also its godamn children man. have some conscience, don't look if you haven't watched it, first chapter, i ship them but lets do it with 16 years so on lmao, second is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacmel/pseuds/lilacmel
Summary: 2 pieces of fanart.One is thorki as when they were children. Cute&fluffy.Other is !Crack. It's "new" Thor and could be changed to Thorki lmao. #avengersendgamespoiler for this one. Minor at best.I can't "title" stuff lmao...





	1. Sweet Memories




	2. Crackier Angst (somewhat if you think of Lo....)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ I haven't watched the movie but got this lil spoiler and.
> 
> I . HAD. TO. DO . IT
> 
> Tip: Moto Moto
> 
> Also, why Thor. Tho I still luv ya (so does Loki....or did :( )  
> I hope I can watch it soon. <3


End file.
